


Group Exit

by KNSkns



Series: The Last Ones Standing [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Killjoys (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSkns/pseuds/KNSkns
Summary: Ambiguous Departures
Series: The Last Ones Standing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574464
Kudos: 2





	Group Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Last Ones Standing Series

Last of the Shadows, this is your final notice.  
As we speak the last lines of your act are being penned.  
Your service was a fine one, and you played your part well -   
Better than any of your other cast members.  
The audience found it easy to dismiss  
the Spotted and Clouded Shadows  
to the North;  
And the desert-dwellers were too proud, to self-sufficient  
to even acknowledge they wanted their parts to continue.  
Beast Kings denied any act was ever written without their consent, never acknowledged, not once.  
The fleet Shadows of the Savannah had seen their ranks reduced before, cut by two-thirds;  
They thought they could out-run their fates.  
But you, Grey Shadows, you put up the best fight.  
The writers of this drama threw scraps at you, and you made the scraps look like riches -   
cold mountains into warm spas.  
It was a stroke of genius to play our on our ideals, align yourself with our notions of self:  
Strength, ingenuity, freedom, refusal to conform.  
Alas, the authors never told you those are our ideals, not character traits.  
But for you, Shadows, a noble end:  
A faded exit, like those of old heroes.  
Shadows be proud, be pleased -   
You will be treated as the unicorn.  
Of course, we don't believe in unicorns  
Just like Nature doesn't believe in us anymore.


End file.
